Trowa's Girl
by Artemis20
Summary: This fluff story is the prequel to "The L6 Conspiracy". It explains who Hattie is and how she got together with Trowa. This was my first try, so it's a little bit rough. I felt like Trowa needed a fluff story since I haven't found one for him yet.


Author's Note: Considering this is fan fiction, I think we can assume that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This is a fluff story for Trowa since I haven't been able to find one for him yet. Read and review, and, please, be nice! (  
  
Trowa's Girl  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hattie trudged through the rain towards the trailer. Muddy water seeped through her thin, tattered shoes soaking her feet. She was so cold. She needed food. The orphanage had kicked her out. They had no room for anyone 18. If they could legally shove the kids out the door sooner, they probably would.  
Hattie shivered to herself. The trailer seemed to get no closer.  
Cathy had to be there.  
Hattie's best friend had been lucky enough to be adopted. The manager of a nearby circus seemed to think she had some talent. Before she was 10, she could throw a knife better than any of the boys. Her curly red- brown hair made her the sweetheart of the circus.  
Yes, Cathy had been lucky.  
Hattie smiled at the memory of her dear friend.  
She was always such a wonderful, giving person.  
The rain began to fall harder. Hattie shivered more violently. She was so cold, so wet, so hungry, so tired.  
I'm not going to make it!  
Thirty feet from the trailer, she collapsed in exhaustion and succumbed to sleep.  
  
Trowa stepped out of the trailer. It had just stopped raining, and he could feed the animals. He turned towards the cages and then stopped short-there was girl lying on the ground. He rushed over to her to see what was wrong. She was completely soaked. Her face was deathly pale. In her tiny hand, she grasped a small picture frame. The picture was of two young girls. One was petite with straight brown hair pulled back in a ponytail; she strongly resembled the girl who lay there unconscious. The other was taller, slender with bushy red-brown hair-his sister, Cathy. He stepped back in shock.  
This girl must be a friend of Cathy's!  
He checked for a pulse.She had one, but it was very faint, almost undetectable. This girl needed a doctor, fast.  
Very gently, he gathered her into his arms, and carried her into the trailer.  
"Done feeding the animals already?" Cathy said without turning from the plate she was washing.  
"No, not quite," Trowa replied. "Cathy you'd better get over here."  
Cathy turned in alarm. At the sight of the other girl, she inhaled sharply and ran over to her brother.  
"Hattie! Hattie, are you okay?" Trowa laid her carefully laid Hattie on the couch, and stepped back.  
"Trowa, where did you find her?"  
"She was on the ground outside."  
"Trowa, call the doctor please."  
He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Cathy bit her lip, pondering what to do next. She ran to get some blankets.  
"She's freezing cold. We've got to warm her up, or she'll catch pneumonia."  
Cathy placed the blankets over her tiny, cold friend. She placed her hand on Hattie's cheek. Ice cold. Tears welled up in Cathy's eyes.  
"C'mon, Hattie! It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be alright! You can't die now."  
Cathy reached for Hattie's right hand. The picture.  
We worked so hard for that picture. We pooled our money to buy  
the frame and take the picture at the photo booth. I wanted her to  
keep it when I left. I knew she'd have nothing else.  
The tears now spilled from her eyes.  
"Your birthday was last week. Wasn't it, Hattie?" Cathy turned away in anger. "They gave you the boot; didn't they? Those bastards! You had no where to go! They didn't even try to get you a job; I'll bet. So you came to find me. Your best friend in the world. Your only friend."  
Cathy was now sobbing. She lay her head across Hattie's midsection.  
"You're gonna be alright now, little Hattie! Everything's gonna be okay. Trowa and I are gonna take care of you!"  
Trowa walked back into the room.  
"The doctor will be here soon," he said quietly.  
Cathy sat up and wiped the tears away from her red eyes.  
"Thank you, Trowa," she sniffed.  
"Don't worry, sister. She'll be alright. The doctor will see to it."  
Cathy stood up to hug her brother.  
"I hope so. I hope so."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hattie sat up carefully. She was still very groggy and her vision was fuzzy.  
But I'm warm and dry and somewhat rested.  
She brought her hands slowly up to her face to wipe the sleep from her eyes.  
"Are you hungry?"  
Hattie turned her head in surprise to young man sitting on the chair next to her.  
"Who are you?" she asked nervously.  
"Cathy's brother, Trowa. Are you hungry?" he repeated.  
She smiled weakly.  
"A little," she replied timidly.  
He walked into the kitchen.  
"Where's Cathy?" she called.  
"Sleeping. She was up all night at your side. I finally convinced her to go to bed about an hour ago."  
"Oh," Hattie replied, slightly disappointed. She looked around the room.  
"I take it, this is the trailer."  
"Yes," Trowa answered returning to the living room with a sandwich and some milk. He placed them on a tray in front of her.  
"Thank you. So I made it after all."  
"Sort of. I carried you in about thirty feet from the door."  
"Oh," Hattie blushed shyly.  
"I'll leave you to eat. I need to get to my chores."  
And with that, Trowa walked out of the trailer.  
Hattie turned to her food. The sandwich tasted like ambrosia after three days without food. Unfortunately, her tiny stomach wasn't ready for much food. She was forced to settle with half a sandwich. She carefully set the tray on the coffee table near the couch.  
A bit more sleep won't hurt me.  
She settled back down and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. This was far more comfortable than any cot she'd slept on at the orphanage, and much, much better than sleeping on the ground as she had for the last five days. Finally, she had something that felt like home.  
  
Half an hour later, Trowa got back in the trailer. Both girls were sleeping.  
I hope Cathy wakes in time for the show tonight. Manager was  
furious last night when she refused to perform. She never did explain  
where Hattie came from.  
Ring, ring  
Trowa heard the videophone going off. He went to answer it. Quatre.  
"Sorry, buddy. Cathy's sleeping," he said with a small grin.  
Quatre blushed, "That's okay. I can talk to you. I just wanted to see what you two were up to. I'm going to be on your colony next week and thought I might drop by."  
Trowa's grin widened, "You never miss a chance to see your fiancé."  
Quatre blushed again.  
"I suppose we have room for one more. Cathy already has a house guest right now, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind another," Trowa teased further.  
"Who else is there?" asked Quatre alarmed.  
Trowa laughed, "Only one of her old girlfriends. You're welcome to come whenever you want. Do you want me to tell, Cathy, or would you like it to be a surprise?"  
It was Quatre's turn to grin, "You'd better tell her. She wasn't too happy the last time I surprised her. She seems to think I judge her on her housekeeping skills. They're really not as bad as she makes them out to be."  
"Alright, I'll do that."  
"I'd better go. I think one of my lovely sisters has been listening in. Be glad you only have one!"  
"Maybe two now."  
"Don't let them plot against you!"  
Trowa laughed again, "I won't, Quatre."  
"Alright, away from the door, now!" Quatre yelled away from the screen. "Bye, Trowa!"  
The screen went blank. Trowa chuckled to himself.  
It's been so much easier to laugh and smile since the war  
finished. It's been two years now since Mariemaia tried to take over.  
We have so much to be thankful for.  
Trowa smiled to himself, thinking of his sister. In a few months, he would lose her, in a way, to Quatre. His smile faded. However, if there was one man he could trust his sister to, it was Quatre.  
He walked back into the living room. He had technically promised to watch over Hattie. He figured she'd be alright now that she'd woken up and eaten. The doctor's news had been good. Hattie had been far more resilient to the elements than anyone could have guessed based on her slight form. Cathy mentioned something about having to learn to survive as a child.  
I wonder what that was supposed to mean.  
Trowa sighed. There wasn't much to do, but sit around and wait for one of them to wake. He couldn't very well watch TV. It might wake up Hattie, and she certainly needed her rest.  
Who knows what the poor girl's been through over the past few  
days? She certainly doesn't look like eating was a big part of it.  
Trowa looked at the tray on the coffee table.  
She couldn't even eat the whole sandwich.  
Trowa gazed at the girl on the couch  
She's so pale and small. It's hard to believe she's Cathy's age.  
Trowa shook himself from his thoughts and carried the tray into the kitchen and did the dishes.  
The less work for Cathy, the better. She nearly worried herself  
sick over Hattie.  
"What's so special about her anyway?" Trowa muttered to himself.  
Shame on you, Trowa. She's Cathy's friend, and she came to you  
guys for help. You were always there to help the helpless.  
"Yes," he muttered again. "But not at Cathy's expense."  
He sighed again and sat down in the only chair. He picked up a magazine hoping to keep his mind off the girl on the couch and the sister he worked perhaps too hard to protect.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Cathy stretched and yawned.  
How long have I been sleeping? She looked at the clock.  
Noon? Already? Why didn't Trowa wake me sooner? She jumped out of bed, dressed in fresh clothes and ran into the living room. "How's she doing, Trowa?" she asked anxiously. "She's fine," he answered calmly. "She woke up earlier and ate a bit." Cathy sighed in relief.  
At least I know now that she's okay. "Also," Trowa continued, "Quatre called. He'll be on the colony next week and wanted to stop by here." Cathy blushed almost as violently as Quatre had. "Did he say when next week?" she asked eagerly. "No." She frowned, "I'd better start cleaning now. Let me know the moment Hattie wakes up." She went into the kitchen to begin.  
  
Trowa sighed to himself.  
She's getting quite obsessive, isn't she?  
  
After a nearly an hour, Cathy came out of the kitchen. "I need to pick up a few things at the store. I'll be back as soon as possible." Trowa watched as his whirlwind of a sister ran out of the trailer. He shook his head.  
She really needs to take a break. In a matter a minutes, Hattie stirred again.  
Why does it always have to be when I'm watching her? I'm sure she and  
Cathy have a lot to catch up on. Cathy's the only thing I have in  
common with this girl.  
  
Again, Hattie slowly sat up, a smile on her pale face.  
I'm safe, warm, dry, and fed. Could life possibly get any better? -- Yes. Cathy could be here. She looked around again. No Cathy.  
She frowned, "Trowa, is Cathy still sleeping?"  
"No," he replied quietly, "She got up a while ago. She's at the store now. She said she'd be back soon."  
"Oh," Hattie replied, disappointed once again.  
She sat thinking for a moment.  
"I didn't know Cathy had a brother."  
He doesn't look much like her, although, he is quite handsome.  
Trowa smiled in spite of himself, "We're not blood related. She sort of adopted me after I joined the circus."  
Hattie smiled back, "I bet you're happy to have her as a sister. She's a wonderful person. I guess she was sort of my sister, too."  
Trowa sat thoughtfully for a moment, "Cathy never mentioned where you two met."  
"Oh, really? I'll bet she didn't want to remember it," Hattie shuddered involuntarily. "I suppose we never exactly 'met'. We were raised together in an orphanage on earth. Neither of us remembers anything before the orphanage," she shuddered again. "We were always the best of friends. You really needed a best friend at the orphanage. It was awful living without one," her face fell.  
"What happened?" Trowa asked with genuine concern.  
Hattie glanced up timidly, "She got adopted."  
Hattie looked down again for a moment. Then she popped her head back up, "Oh, I was happy for her, I really was. Everyone envied her. Not only did she get out, but she joined the circus, every child's dream. We were only eleven at the time. I missed her so badly."  
Trowa watched as tears welled up in Hattie's emerald green eyes. She was actually a very pretty girl. She looked much like a living china doll with her petite features and pale ivory skin.  
"Why weren't you adopted?" he asked gently.  
"No one wanted me," she spat bitterly, turning away. "None of the families who visited believed I was worth it. 'She'll never live to see her next birthday," they always said. But here I am eighteen years old. I lived! And now I'm out of the hell hole!" she continued with fiery determination.  
A small smile played on Trowa's lips.  
How could I have ever doubted? Of course there's something  
special about this girl. Is this how Quatre feels when he looks at  
Cathy?  
Trowa turned away, blushing slightly.  
At that moment, the door swung open.  
"I'm back, Trowa! Can you help me with the bags?"  
"Cathy!" Hattie exclaimed weakly. A huge smile spread over her tiny face.  
"Hattie!" Cathy squealed in return. "You're awake!"  
Trowa caught the bags Cathy dropped before they hit the floor.  
"I'll just take care of these for ya, sis," he said with a smile.  
Cathy grinned her appreciation, already caught in a warm embrace with Hattie.  
Trowa walked quietly into the kitchen to put away the groceries.  
I knew it. She had to buy Quatre's favorite tea.  
Trowa smiled to himself.  
Perhaps the four of us could go out sometime next week. I'm  
sure Hattie could use some fun.  
He shook his head.  
Why am I already thinking about her this way? I've just met the  
girl!  
He shook his head again and got back to the groceries.  
  
"It's been much too long, Hattie! I've missed you so much!"  
"I've missed you too, Cathy! I feel so safe and happy here," Hattie  
sighed.  
"Now, explain to me, how you got here." "Well, I was able to find out which colony your circus was on by calling Manager's hot-line. I didn't have any money, so I sort of, welled, stowed away on a shuttle up here. That was the day before I collapsed in the rain. I had several days on my own on earth after I got kicked out. It took me a while to find a shuttle that would work. I didn't really eat much over that time." Hattie turned her head down with a small frown, "I really don't want to think about that right now. The point is that we're together now!" Hattie studied her friend, "Now what have you been up to over the past seven years? I'm sure you have a lot more to tell than I do." Hattie grinned as her friend blushed. "Well, I'm engaged to be married to the most wonderful man in the world in three months!" Hattie's green eyes widened in surprise, "My little Cathy? Engaged?" The girls began giggling uncontrollably. "So, who is the lucky man?" Cathy blushed, a huge smile on her face. "Quatre Winner," she sighed. "He's a close friend of Trowa." She leaned and said secretively, "They were Gundam pilots together. Two of the five." Hattie sat in bewilderment for a moment and then mock hit Cathy's arm. "Go on!" Cathy laughed, "I'm serious, Hattie. I've met the other three too." "Really?" Hattie asked, her eyes wide again. Cathy nodded. "Wow, I thought there was something different about Trowa," Hattie grinned. Cathy faked indignation and whacked Hattie gently with a pillow. "Hmm," Cathy murmured mischievously, "You've gotten to spend a bit of time with him since he got here, haven't you." "Don't even start!" Hattie giggled wildly. Her cheeks became quite red making her look even more like a china doll. They giggled on for another hour. Trowa stood silent and unnoticed at the door between the kitchen and the living room. He gazed quietly at the new house guest with a blush ever so slight on his own cheeks.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
That night, all three of the new friends went to the circus: two to perform, one to watch. Hattie was delighted. She hadn't seen the circus since it came to their town seven years ago taking Cathy with it.  
Trowa's quite the acrobat. Hattie grinned to herself, blushing as Trowa winked at her from a high platform.  
I've been blushing too much lately. Why does this guy have such a  
hold on me?  
She sighed to herself.  
Cathy's knife throwing was still phenomenal. Each fell less than an inch from Trowa, yet he remained perfectly and totally still.  
  
The next day, Cathy insisted on taking Hattie shopping. Her only set of clothes was completely ragged and Cathy's were too big for her.  
The hit up every discount store Cathy knew of.  
"They may not be designer, but the circus doesn't pay as much as you'd think. You learn to get by on the little you have," Cathy said with a smile.  
"Believe me, Cath," Hattie replied grinning, "I know how to get by on very little."  
Together, they bought four new outfits for Hattie. (Cathy, herself, only had six.)  
"I know that anyone who hadn't grown up where we did would be ashamed of having so little, but it's not so bad. You just do laundry more often!" Cathy explained with a smile.  
By the time the girls got home that evening, Hattie was exhausted and needed to rest again. They had set up a bedroll in Cathy's room so she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch any more.  
Trowa waited for Cathy to return from her room after helping Hattie get settled.  
"Did you two have fun today?" he asked quietly.  
"Of course!" Cathy smiled. She studied her brother for a moment.  
"Trowa, you're hiding something. What is it?"  
Trowa looked at Cathy in surprise, "What do you mean?"  
"I think you know," she said, leading him. Her grin widened.  
"I betcha thought it'd never happen to you, huh?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said turning away.  
Cathy softened. Teasing him would get her nowhere and only make him nervous.  
"Hattie," she whispered softly, "you have feelings for her don't you."  
Trowa turned quickly back to his sister, shaking his head, "Please don't say anything to her yet, Cathy."  
She nodded, a gentle smile on her face, "Not a word."  
  
The following day, Cathy insisted on showing Hattie all the sights. The girls, again, spent the entire day out walking around. When they returned to the trailer that evening, Hattie was happy but very weak and tired. She nearly collapsed again walking through the door, but Trowa caught her.  
"Cathy, you can't keep doing this to her! She needs time to work herself up to all of this."  
Hattie was shaking now. Cathy looked at her in alarm.  
"I'll get her bed ready! Do you think we need to call the doctor?"  
"We'll see," Trowa replied as he carefully sat on the couch, Hattie still in his arms.  
"What's wrong with me, Trowa?" Hattie whispered weakly as Cathy hurried to ready her bed.  
"Nothing, Little Hattie," he whispered back soothingly. "You're just tired from your outing today. You're going to be fine. You just need some rest."  
Hattie burrowed her little into Trowa's chest, and his heart melted. He gazed down at her.  
"Everything's gonna be okay, Hattie. I promise you, Hattie," he whispered gently.  
He smoothed her brown hair over and over again soothing her.  
I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Hattie. You're  
gonna be fine. I'm going to take care of you, Hattie. Hattie, I. I. No, he couldn't even think it. He shook his head in anger at himself. "Trowa?" she whispered, "Trowa?" He looked down at her, seeing the whole world in her beautiful green eyes. "What is it, Hattie?" "I love you, Trowa," she whispered before sinking back into his arms. A single tear fell from his left eye. Cathy rushed back into the room. "It's all ready! You can bring her in now!" Then, she gasped at what she saw. "Trowa?" she whispered smiling, "What happened?" Trowa couldn't take his gaze off of the sleeping girl in his arms. "She loves me," he replied huskily. He forced himself get up.  
She needs to go to bed. Cathy held the door as he walked into the bedroom, and, very carefully, set Hattie on the bed. Then, he whispered what he couldn't even think before, "I love you, Hattie, very, very much." He kissed her forehead softly, quietly stood up, and left the room. 


End file.
